


Hangover Cure

by orphan_account



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Borderline Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After, literally teetering on the border my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a drunken night together, Vito and Henry wake up in the same bed.





	Hangover Cure

It’s not out of the ordinary for Vito to wake up in somebody else’s bed.

He goes home with a lot of women— a lot of men, too, and even those in-between. Whoever will have him, really; he’s naturally a lonely person and since he doesn’t see himself settling down anytime soon, his only option to chase away those blues was to find somebody who’ll keep him warm for even a night. So, it stands to reason that when he wakes up with an arm thrown over his waist, he’s not even _remotely_ surprised by it. He’s probably too used to this by now, but nevertheless, he breathes out a sigh and pulls whoever it is closer instead of moving to get up to leave. He can afford a couple more minutes. Just a couple.

Luck is not on his side, however, as the person behind him begins to stir. With another small sigh, he runs a hand back through his tousled hair. Time for his usual spiel. “Alright, I’m sure you want me to go,” he starts, moving the arm away from his waist, “so I’ll get dressed and be out of your hair before you’re even fully awake.”

His luck only worsens when he hears who exactly is in bed with him. “Vito?” Henry’s shock seeps into his voice, yet he still sounds half-asleep. He moves to sit up a bit too quickly— bites out a pained groan, one hand on his head and his eye screwed shut. “ _Gesù Cristo, ho mal di testa…_ ”

If Vito wasn’t fully awake a minute ago he sure was now, and he moves to sit up even quicker with a curse on his tongue. There’s a sharp throbbing in his skull— hangover. Seems about right. He takes a minute to just _stare,_ like maybe Henry will just disappear if he blinks and this’ll all have been a very, very bad dream. When that doesn’t happen, he just runs a hand down his face.  “Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake,” he mumbles, and he gestures widely. “Of all the people! Of _all_ the people.” He tears his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Now I’m _really_ sure I should be leaving.”

Henry holds up a finger. “Lower. Voice down, please.” He keeps his eye closed tightly, breathing in and out as a wide range of emotions flickers across his face, all given away by small tics that Vito’s come to recognize. There’s bewilderment most of all, but what’s surprising is the sheer amount of _guilt_ in his expression. The hand on his head moves to drag down his face, resting on his jaw as he finally opens his eye to squint at Vito. A long silence passes between them before he finally says something. “ _Christ,_ it really is you. We really just—” He gestures vaguely, still squinting. “—did _that,_ huh?”

“You’re being far too fuckin’ nonchalant about this,” Vito says, gesturing again. He wants to continue, but— the words aren’t coming to him. Breathing out an irritated noise, he repeatedly slaps his hand against his leg as if it’ll help. It doesn’t. “You’re the last person I’d have _ever_ expected to wake up in bed with, so sue me if I’m a little bit _shocked_.” He inhales sharply and jerks his gaze up to meet Henry’s own. “I mean, I figured you liked men, but—” Another groan of frustration. It’s hard to put his thoughts into words right now. “I don’t know! I guess I didn’t think I was your type?” He can’t help the rise at the end of his sentence, or the warmth in his cheeks.

“ _Vito._ ” Henry reaches out to grab both of his hands, just holding them as he stares into the other man’s eyes. “Stop. At least, slow down for a second.” He breathes in and breathes out in a sigh, glancing down at their hands for a moment. His eye is narrowed again, but it’s more out of drowsiness and deep thought than anything else. It takes another round of silence for him to think of what to say, and a beat of hesitation for him to actually speak. “This isn’t the end of the world,” he says slowly, eye returning to Vito’s. “Trust me, I won’t breathe a _word_ of this to anyone. You’re safe, and…” He stops, voice dying in his throat as his eye darts around the other man’s face. His hold on Vito’s hands tighten, his face taking on a barely-noticeable redness. “I don’t— I don’t want you to leave.”

For a moment, Vito still can’t speak, can’t even _breathe_. His eyes drop to their interlocked hands, eyebrows furrowing. “People findin’ out ain’t what I’m worried about,” he says, and he swallows the sudden lump in his throat. He takes a minute to better compose himself— getting worked up isn’t helping. “Y’sure you don’t feel like you made a mistake or anything? If _I_ were you, I probably would.”  

Henry’s eyebrows furrow in turn, as he tilts his head to the side ever-so-slightly and blinks a few times. “No,” he says earnestly, a surprisingly genuine honesty that Vito’s never heard from him before. “Why would I be?”

Vito just stares at him, slack jawed. “Uh, where do I fuckin’ start?” He gestures to himself vaguely, eyebrows raised impossibly high. “First and foremost, it’s _me_ you slept with. You realize that, right?”

“Yes, I do,” Henry says with a nod, not breaking eye contact for even a moment. His thumbs run across Vito’s knuckles— he shakes his head, wetting his lips before speaking. “Again, I don’t see the problem.” He continues on before Vito can protest, his hold on the other man’s hands tightening. “It’s _you_ and— believe it or not, I think that’s the best part.” The faintest hint of a smile crosses his face, but it fades as he averts his gaze, shoulders slumping as another rush of shame takes over.

Once again, all the air is knocked out of Vito’s lungs and he’s honestly starting to wonder if he’ll ever be able to properly breathe again— definitely not while Henry was around, at least. With a small laugh that’s more of a wheeze, he swallows hard again. “That’s the best part, huh?” He can’t help the teasing tone he takes on. “Gee, Henry, I had no idea you felt that way.”

Just like that, all of the guilt in Henry’s face disappears— he lets out a low chuckle at Vito’s words, moving one hand up to cup the other man’s own face. “I don’t see how not,” he remarks, an all-too-charming smile stealing away every word Vito’s ever known. “I thought I was being _obvious,_ Vito.”

There’s a new flood of warmth to Vito’s cheeks, red blooming across his face and up to his ears. “Were you?” He breathes out another laugh. “I— well, I don’t— I’ve got a bunch of fuckin’ insecurities, I guess. I’m not used to people seeing me as anything more than a bedmate.” He drops his gaze to the bed, face even warmer now. “And I said that out loud. Great.”

Henry chuckles again, shaking his head fondly. He doesn’t give Vito a chance to go on before he closes the gap between their lips, slow and incredibly _soft,_ at least softer than their drunk selves could manage last night. Vito completely melts into it, shifting so he can slide a hand up into Henry’s hair, the other on his shoulder. Henry’s one hand stays on Vito’s face, the other moving to the man’s back and pulling him into an almost loving embrace. He’s already starting to lower Vito onto the wrinkled sheets, the warm tenderness between them turning into hot passion. Soft noise rising from his throat, Vito’s grip on his hair tightens just the slightest as he presses himself as close to the other man as he can.

Breaking away to breathe, Henry drops his hand from Vito’s face to close firmly around his throat instead, thumb running over his Adam’s apple. He shifts even closer— their hips are dangerously close to meeting. “Tell me what you want,” Henry says breathlessly, tone low and rough and _just_ for the man below him, leaning down to nip at Vito’s ear. “Tell me _everything._ ”

Vito inhales sharply, eyes wide and pupils blown. It takes him a minute to compose himself enough to even speak. “I—” Okay, not composed enough. He laughs, more at his idiocy than anything else. “Your hands. All over me. That’s a start.” He’s going to continue, but— all that comes out is a sharp moan when Henry suddenly bites his neck. “Or that works too.”

He can feel the rumble of Henry’s chest when he laughs, the man kissing at the bite he’s left behind. “I _know_ there’s more on your mind,” he teases, his hold on Vito’s neck tightening for a fleeting, tantalizing moment. “Elaborate.”

Eyes fluttering shut with another moan, Vito shifts a bit underneath him. “Well, right about now, all I can think about is you fucking me so hard I can’t even speak,” he says. “Hard and rough and _fast_.” He chuckles a bit. “Make it where I can’t walk.”

Henry gives a small hum, free hand trailing down the front of Vito’s body. “Is that _all?_ ” He’s grinning slyly down at the man below him now, and it’s clear that he knows he has the advantage. That hand gets a little more than friendly once it passes his waistline, effectively throwing Vito _completely_ off-balance. “Come _on,_ Vito. I remember you sayin’ more last night.”

“You’re a tease,” Vito manages to bite out, but nevertheless, his _enjoyment_ is very, very obvious. He blinks his eyes open to meet Henry’s gaze, lip bit between his teeth in thought. Another chuckle rises from his chest. “I’unno, maybe I _shouldn’t_ tell you. Leave you wonderin’.”

Henry raises his eyebrows, seemingly impressed by Vito’s rebuttal. “You won’t?” He very nearly purrs, and like a Goddamn _bastard,_ he stops all movements entirely. The smug grin has yet to leave his face, even as he watches Vito go through the five stages of grief. “I won’t know what to do to you if you don’t. Guess that means we’re stopping here.”

Vito scoffs. “Did I say you’re a tease? I meant to say you’re an _ass_.” He gives Henry a glare that he knows is too-weak to actually have any effect, shifting a bit underneath him in the most deliberate way possible. “What do you want me to do? Beg for it? ‘Cause let me tell you now, that ain’t happening. I have _some_ dignity.”

With an even more insufferable grin, Henry releases Vito’s neck and removes his hand from his body, sitting back and holding up his open palms as if he’s backing away. “Ah, what a shame,” he snarks, shaking his head in mock-disappointment. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Vito, but since you’re already fuckin’ your pride…” He trails off, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, smirk worsening by the second.

Giving a disbelieving look, Vito scoffs again. “Are you sure it’s _me_ who’s fucking his pride? I mean, really— aren’t you Catholic? Pretty sure pride is a _deadly sin_ in the Pope’s book.” Breathing out a defeated sigh, he all-but-pouts up at the other man. He’s sure he looks pathetic, but— “Alright, _fine,_ I’m begging. Please fuck me. Push my face down into the mattress and just— absolutely _pound_ me ‘til I’m seein’ stars.”

That gets a rather positive reaction out of Henry— in more ways than one. He returns to Vito’s body as if they were never apart, the sudden contact throwing Vito more off-guard than before. “ _Good,_ ” Henry mumbles into his ear, low and infuriatingly seductive. He bites down hard on the skin of Vito’s neck and gives his throat a tight, choking squeeze at the same time. “I’ll do all that and _more, caro._ More than you could ever _dream_ of.”

“Think I like the sound of that,” Vito murmurs, eyes fluttering shut once more as he breathes out a barely-contained groan. “Like it more than I should, really.”

Henry chuckles, taking the hand that isn’t around Vito’s neck and moving to position himself. “Oh, I’ll make you _love_ it, Vito.”

With that, he pushes in until their hips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> so this has nothing to do with december (which is gonna become a multichapter don't worry, we're just trying to figure it out) but. have more henrito ur welcome  
> OH ALSO i write eye singular for henry because this is operating under the scenario that it's after he gets cleaved half to death (shut up he lives) which results in him losing his left eye
> 
> \- ri


End file.
